


Предел

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "– Наш новый препарат, – начинает Крэй, не обращая на него никакого внимания, – ускоряет все процессы в организме Опаленных. У него есть несколько занятных побочных эффектов, к сожалению. Или к счастью?"AU в каноне – Мейс и Гуэйра не успевают отправить Лио в вулкан, и в плен попадают все.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Предел

**Author's Note:**

> Крэй/Лио даб-кон, Гало/Лио в перспективе ( и ХЭ!)

– Хватит! Пожалуйста, хватит!  
– Хватит, – вторит эхом Лио.  
Он знает: Крэй прекрасно слышит его голос, даже перекрываемый чужими криками.  
Хочется закрыть глаза и закричать самому, но Лио упрямо закусывает губу и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит, чтобы запомнить, выжечь эту картинку на изнанке сухих век. Чтобы ненависть, растущая и крепнущая в нем день ото дня, год от года, наливалась спелым алым соком.  
Чтобы все, кто попробует тронуть Лио или его людей еще хоть раз, попытается отхватить от них кусок, поперхнулись и захлебнулись этой ненавистью.  
Всему есть предел.  
Облепленная датчиками Мия – ее опалило каких-то полгода назад – кричит и выгибается на лабораторном столе так, что кажется, у нее сейчас переломится позвоночник. Пламя, охватывающее прикованные к столу ладони, полыхает высоко и сильно – Лио чувствует чужой жар на другом конце лаборатории.  
Чужую боль он ощущает так же хорошо.  
– Возможно, у лидера Ультра-Опаленных есть другие варианты сотрудничества? – улыбается Крэй, не прекращая пытку, и Лио переводит на него взгляд, с трудом сдерживая бешенство. Блокировка на запястьях тянет руки мертвым грузом. Лио не уверен, что сможет легко избавиться от нее и на этот раз.  
Но он должен попытаться.  
– Отпустите ее. Их всех. Я сильнее. От меня вы получите больше пользы. Вы же… умный человек, Крэй, – хрипит он, заталкивая крик обратно в глотку. – Вы понимаете.  
– Я понимаю, – кивает Крэй.  
Он смотрит на Лио, щуря свои чертовы глаза, склоняет голову набок будто в раздумье, и Лио молится всем богам, чтобы сдержаться и не наброситься на него. Он должен выдержать еще немного. Пусть его люди окажутся в безопасности, пусть он останется наедине с этими уродами – и тогда даст себе волю. Не раньше.  
– Верните их обратно в камеры. Девушку – на нижний этаж, в технический отсек, – неспешно, будто немного сонно бросает Крэй, и Лио не выдерживает:  
– Я же просил отпустить!  
Улыбка Крэя режет как кривой консервный нож.  
– А это уже будет зависеть от ваших результатов. Кто знает, – продолжает он так же расслабленно и неспешно, прохаживаясь по залитой мертвенным белым светом лаборатории. – Возможно, случится чудо, прорыв, которого я так долго ждал, и нам в самом деле хватит только тебя. – Он подходит вплотную и говорит очень тихо, так, чтобы слышал только Лио: – Маленькая шавка. А может быть, ты просто громче всех лаешь.  
На мгновение он поднимает припухшие веки, и Лио видит в светлых глаза то, что горит в нем самом долго и ярко.  
Искреннюю, чистую ненависть.  
– Но мы никогда не узнаем, пока не попробуем, верно? – ласково говорит Крэй и поворачивается к застывшим изваяниями лаборантам в белых халатах.  
Они похожи на саваны.  
– Очень удобно, когда подопытный не нуждается в фиксации, правда?  
К Лио подбегает какая-то девочка со шприцом и немного дрожащими руками пытается закатать на нем рукав. Выходит плохо – запястья все еще скованы.  
– Режьте, – велит Крэй ласково, и та едва не роняет шприц на пол. – Рукав. Успокойтесь, будьте так любезны. Все в порядке.  
“Все нихрена не в порядке, урод, – думает Лио. – Все нихрена не в порядке с твоим ублюдочным планом и поехавшей крышей”.  
Он прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть бледных испуганных лиц, пока на нем разрезают рукав и делают инъекцию, крепят датчики к шее и вискам. Все эти люди вокруг считают Лио опасным чудовищем и не понимают: чудовища в этой комнате – они сами.  
– Я бы на вашем месте присел, Лио Фотиа, – советует Крэй, и Лио переводит на него тяжелый взгляд. – Вы же видели, что недавно случилось с вашей подопечной.  
Лио открывает рот и застывает на месте, не в силах сделать вдох.  
Легкие полны огнем. Желудок полон огнем. Огонь течет по венам, и он в сотни раз жарче привычного пламени. Лио слышит чей-то придушенный стон и через мгновение осознает: это его собственный.  
– Очень жаль, что вы прервали эксперимент и не досмотрели до конца, – сокрушается Крэй. – Как раз должно было начаться самое интересное. Ну, ничего. Сейчас сами все увидите. И почувствуете.  
Лио чувствует.  
Лио чувствует слишком много. Воздух свивается вокруг него влажным коконом, застывает каплями пота на коже. Во рту пересохло, в глазах темнеет, и самое страшное, самое отвратительное – Лио чувствует, как у него встает.  
Он пятится к столу и опускается на край.  
– Какой послушный. Вот и молодец.  
– Сволочь, – хрипит Лио, пытаясь проморгаться.  
– Наш новый препарат, – начинает Крэй, не обращая на него никакого внимания, – ускоряет все процессы в организме Опаленных. У него есть несколько занятных побочных эффектов, к сожалению. Или к счастью?  
Его голос то отдаляется, то приближается, и Лио слепо поворачивает голову на звук.  
– Так или иначе, – раздается рядом, – в полную силу препарат действует, когда подопытный перестает себя сдерживать. На пике. Активация передней поясной коры… Ну, я думаю, вы и сами все скоро ощутите. Самое главное – во время оргазма отключается боковая орбитофронтальная кора. Знаете, за что она отвечает, Лио Фотиа?  
Лио прикусывает губу, чтобы не кричать.  
– За контроль.  
Его трясет словно в лихорадке.  
– Наши технологии эффективны. Но вы, Опаленные, слишком сильно сопротивляетесь и все портите. Скоро, Лио Фотиа, вы перестанете контролировать свое пламя – и себя самого – и отдадите нам все. До последней капли. И, возможно, даже больше.  
– Ненавижу, – хрипит Лио – и тьма светлеет, открывая опустевшую лабораторию и насмешливое лицо Крэя совсем близко. – Ненавижу.  
Он делает глубокий вдох, и возбуждение понемногу отступает. Крэй, рассматривающий его с интересом энтомолога, качает головой.  
– Время дорого, – кивает он сам себе, а потом резко дергает Лио на себя. – Все приходится брать в свои руки.  
Лио не верит, что все это происходит с ним. Он пытается вырваться из цепкой хватки, и на ухо раздается:  
– Мне оставить вас в покое и перейти на кого-то из ваших подчиненных?  
Лио хочется кричать.  
– Нет, – выдыхает он. – Нет. Лучше я.  
Это не его штаны сейчас расстегивает чужая рука, не его яйца сжимает затянутая в перчатку широкая ладонь. Это не Лио дрожит, чувствуя, как член снова твердеет.  
Это все препарат. Это все он.  
Огонь и боль разливаются по телу, Лио впивается зубами в нижнюю губу еще сильнее и изо всех сил зажмуривается. Больше нет нужды сдерживаться. Он зовет пламя – свое, родное, теплое, хорошо знакомое ласковое пламя, – и оно не подводит.  
Крэй зря остался с ним один на один.  
Крэй зря связался с ним.  
С ними всеми.  
Лио медленно считает про себя – один, два, три, четыре, – и ладонь Крэя, будто издеваясь, двигается на члене вверх-вниз в такт мысленному отсчету.  
На тридцати трех желание кончить становится невыносимым.  
На сорока двух Лио распахивает глаза – и оковы падают с рук.  
Пламя пляшет на ладонях, пламя поет, и сквозь эту радостную шумную песню Лио не сразу слышит другой звук.  
Смех.  
– Думал, ты умнее всех? – улыбается Крэй, и Лио с ужасом видит, как на его левой ладони стремительно разгорается знакомый огонь.  
– Ты!..  
– Думал, сможешь меня победить?  
Лио летит на пол, оглушенный стеной огня, датчики отваливаются с кожи и гулко стучат по каменным плитам. Его тут же вздергивают на ноги, вокруг запястий снова защелкиваются наручники, мгновение спустя на член возвращается рука.  
– Я не трахаю тебя только потому, что меня тошнит от таких жалких помойных крыс, как вы, – шепчет Крэй ему на ухо вкрадчиво и наклоняется ниже, обжигая кромку дыханием: – Но будь уверен: если это понадобится для воплощения в жизнь моего замысла, если это будет нужно, чтобы спасти человечество – я лично трахну каждого из вас. И вы все отдадите свое пламя и сгорите во имя нашего будущего.  
Лио тошнит. Сдерживать пламя, а не отпускать его на волю, с каждой секундой все сложнее и сложнее. Но они ничего, ничего от него не получат.  
Перед глазами кружат черные точки. Комната до потолка наполнена дымом и пеплом сгоревших на губах слов, невырвавшихся криков. Лио прикусывает губу сильнее, пока не чувствует, как по подбородку течет тонкая горячая струйка.  
– Ничего, – сочувственно, почти ласково говорит Крэй. – Заживет. Как на собаке. Сейчас прикрепим обратно аппаратуру…  
– Шеф? – доносится от двери, и Лио с трудом фокусирует взгляд на расплывающейся фигуре. – Я не знал… Элис сказала, вас можно найти тут, она провела по пропуску...  
Когда Лио понимает, кто стоит перед ним, все тело сотрясает крупная дрожь.  
– Лио? – выдыхает Гало Тимос потрясенно и смотрит на него, не отрываясь, своими пронзительно синими глазами. В них нет отвращения или страха. В них есть боль. И что-то еще, что Лио никак не может разглядеть. – Шеф, что происходит? Так нельзя!  
Невозможный, чудовищный дурак. Зачем он послушался совета Лио в пещере, зачем приперся сюда… Дурак, такой дурак.  
Лицо Крэя искажается, ладонь на члене сжимается с такой силой, что Лио распахивает рот, но вместо крика издает только сиплое, едва слышное:  
– Гало…  
Крэй выпрямляется, стаскивает с руки и выбрасывает испачканную перчатку.  
– Что ж, эксперимент придется повторить. – Он вдавливает кнопку на стене и командует: – Заберите это на нижний этаж. И вколите еще одну дозу.

***  
В камере темно, но Лио все равно прикрывает воспаленные глаза. Искусанные губы горят, и он медленно проводит по ним языком. Он все-таки закричал сегодня перед тем, как провалиться в страшное, черное и липкое, и сорванное горло болит так, что Лио не уверен, сможет ли произнести в будущем еще хоть слово.  
Будущее.  
Какое их всех ждет будущее?  
Когда дверь в камеру скрипит, он инстинктивно вжимается в стену, но тут же заставляет взять себя в руки.  
Пока он дышит – он может бороться. Ему есть ради кого.  
– Эй, ты жив? – доносится торопливый сбивчивый шепот.  
– Что тебе нужно? – хрипло выговаривает Лио, пялясь в стену, на свои содранные костяшки, на пол – куда угодно, лишь бы не смотреть в синие глаза.  
– Жив, слава богу! Идем скорей, я вырубил двоих охранников и не уверен, что сюда не бегут сейчас еще десять! Так кулаки чесались врезать ше… Крэю, – Гало тяжело дышит и подходит ближе. – Думал, не утерплю, но смог, эй, видишь! Сказал ему, что типа поддерживаю во всем, а сам...  
– Я думал, ты тупее.  
– Всему есть предел, – тихо говорит Гало, поднимая его на руки так легко, будто Лио ничего не весит, будто вся его боль, страхи, ярость, надежда – все то, что сам Лио считает непосильным, едва выносимым грузом, – Гало по плечу.  
Лио крепко обхватывает его руками за шею – и впервые за день наконец плачет.  
Им предстоит пройти через всю эту проклятую тюрьму насквозь, но уже сейчас Лио чувствует себя свободным.


End file.
